Decisions
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Heather moves to town and finds someone that she grows to love, what happens when the one guy that use to matter pours his heart out? Who will she choose and how will it affect the other person? PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So wow, this just came out of no where!!**

**Chapter 1**

I walked up to the TC Williams high school. I was coming in to the school on the first day of school. I couldn't believe this. I had to leave beautiful California to come to Alexandria. I, Heather Beck was forced to move her just because my parents wanted to get me a way from all the things going on there. So they put me dead square in the center of an integration. GREAT!

I started walking up the stairs. I saw so many people protesting the integration. No one knew who I was, I didn't look like most girls here. I dress differently, in sundresses rather then sweaters, my dark brown hair was long and curly, and I was about 5' 5''. I was different. I walked to the office. I couldn't believe I was here. They gave me my schedule and told me try not to mind the chaos.

"I came from California. There this whole integration situation isn't a problem there. The fact that I am with different races doesn't bother me at all." I walked away while the principals mouth was half open.

I went and found my locker, I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Great!" I yelled. I banged on it and tried again. It still wouldn't open. I had an armful of notebooks and binders and I couldn't open my locker. I tried again. I sighed and decided to give up.

I walked to my homeroom. I sat down there. They went around, all the sudden I heard my name being called. "Is there a Heather Beck in here?" I looked up at the teacher.

"Right here."

I looked down in embarrassment. I didn't know anyone at this stupid school. Someone walked up to me and started talking to me. "Hi, my name is Emma." She said. "Are you new here?"

I nodded. "Yes, my name is Heather."

"Well, Heather, don't look so lonely. Where did you move from?"

"California. Oceanside. It was beautiful!"

"I bet. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I did, we dated for almost two years."

"Wow, and then a move happened?"

I nodded. "Wow, well me and my boyfriend Gerry have been dating for almost a year. He is on the football team."

"Really, I use to be a cheerleader, I wanted to be one here, but I'm sure that everything is full and I couldn't do it."

"You aren't from around here. There are plenty of slot. Not many of us want to cheer with blacks."

I glared at her. "Everyone at this school is so closed minded."

She stood up, "You sound like Gerry." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

I walked out of homeroom after the bell rang extremely mad. I went back to my locker and it still wouldn't open. I pounded on it and it still didn't work.

"Here, let me help you" Someone said. The hit the locker at the very top and it opened. I looked at him. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he was extremely built. "My name is Ray Budds, this was my locker last year, so I know how much of a pain it is to open this."

"Yeah, it was frustrating." I smiled at him. I put all of my things in there and closed it. "So show me how to do that again?"

"Just hit it at the top." He did it. I tried to but I couldn't reach. He let out a chuckle.

"Great, I have no access to my locker."

"That just gives me a reason to come see you after every class." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." We walked.

"So where are you from?"

"California."

"Really? There is someone here from California, he is on the football team. Sunshine."

"Really? That is interesting."

He walked me to Trig, "This is your class?" I nodded. "Weird, this is my class too."

We walked in and sat down next to each other. The teacher, Mr. Mayer announced that we would be alphabetically sat. I sighed.

"Great." I sighed. "I don't get to sit by you. I don't know anyone else. I met some girl but we didn't see eye to eye."

He laughed. "Do you know who?"

"Emma."

"Anymore?"

"Her boyfriend is on the football team."

"Oh Emma Hoyt, Gerry's girl"

"Yeah!"

"Ms. Beck." I looked up. He pointed at my desk, I got up and sat down. "Mr. Budds, behind her.'

I smiled. We talked the entire class. He walked me to my locker and opened it for me so I could put my new book in it. He walked me to my physics class, "I'll meet you here after your class, I am a few doors down."

"I wish you had this class with me, I don't know anyone in there."

He peaked his head in really quick. "Hey, Gerry! Come here."

I saw another built guy walk out. "This is Heather, this is her first day. Can you talk to her, keep her company?"

Gerry nodded. We walked in I sat down next to him. "I'm not meaning to be rude, I'll just save us both our breaths, my name Is Heather, and I came from California."

He laughed. "That is interesting. How did you meet Ray?"

"My locker, he helped me open it, apparently he had it last year. We had the next class together."

"Sounds good. I'm sure I can get Emma-"

"No, we don't see eye to eye on the whole integration thing. She doesn't like me."

"And have you asked Ray's views?" I was silent. "He feels the same way as Emma."

"Really? That is a major turn off!"

"So you were into Ray?"

I paused, I thought about it. "Maybe a little. But I just got out of a relationship two months ago, I miss him, he had to move though, I slowly followed. Ironically he moved to Virgina too. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, I understand that. So I just ruined his chances?"

"Kinda, he seems like a nice guy."

"Don't let him fool you, he is my best friend but he can be mean. And he has a temper on him!"

"So you advise against it?"

"Not necessarily." He smiled. "Just forget everything I said, so what do you have next?"

"I have World History. Then lunch."

"Really, you'll have world history with Julius, he's another one of my really good friends."

"Really? Awesome."

"And then lunch with me, Julius, Blue, Sunshine and Alan. They all play football with us."

"A bunch of jocks?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "You should sit with us, I remember where Ray's old locker is, why don't I met you and Julius there after next hour?"

We were given our books and told what we would be learning about. The hour ended and Gerry and I walked out. I waited for Ray, he walked out of class and walked towards me. He smiled, we walked to my locker and he helped me open it again.

"So I found out that I have next hour with Julius and lunch with Gerry and some other people."

"Julius?" He got a weird look on his face. "Julius doesn't belong here let alone on our team."

"Why is that?"

"He is black."

"So, he must be a good ball player if he is on the team."

He was silent. "I forgot that like Sunshine you are from California"

"Yeah, people out there aren't so prejudice."

He was silent. He looked down. "I don't have the same views, maybe it would be better if we let that subject be."

I nodded in agreement. "Will you at least show me who Julius is?" He nodded.

I walked into the classroom, he pointed him out to me. I walked up to him. "Let me guess, Heather." He said.

I looked shocked. "Gerry talked to me."

Julius and I made little conversation. He talked mainly about football. I talked mainly about California.

The bell finally rang and when I got out Ray was waiting by the door. He walked me to my locker and opened it for me. I set my books in there and then waited. "Are you gonna wait for Gerry?" I nodded. "Okay well, I have to head to gym. I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and left.

Julius was looking at me. "Budds?" He laughed. "Man, you could do much better then him."

Gerry was finally coming up to us. Julius told him what had just happened. "Man, we should try and get her and Sunshine together seeing as they are from California. Maybe even Alan could handle her." Julius said.

I smiled. "Wow, first day and you are already trying to match me up with people."

We sat down at a table, I got a coke and sat down. I sat there drinking it. I met a few new guys, Petey, Blue, Rev, and Alan. Me and Alan were talking when I heard someone sit a few seats away from me.

"Man, I can't believe how different this school is from my other one. So much hate," He was shocked.

I looked down. I saw the guy that still had my heart. Ronnie. His hair was all gone though. At that point a million thoughts rushed through my mind. _What if he already has someone. I mean I have only been here for half a day and Ray is already into me. What if he doesn't have feelings anymore? What happens if he no longer wants to be with me, and just wants to move on._

I was having a mini panic attack. Gerry got back from getting lunch. "Now, Heather, I don't think you met Sunshine." I looked down.

"No, not yet. Hi.."

He was looking right at me. I looked up, his eyes widened, and he was frozen.

"Sunshine, are you okay?" I heard Julius say. "I mean I know she is pretty but you don't need to stare."

"Heather..what..." He was in shock. I was too.

"Ronnie..I..how.." I started.

Alan looked at us. "So you two know each other?"

I nodded. "I thought you said you were going to be in southern Virginia."

He smiled. "They changed my dads orders when we got there. They relocated us up here. Why are you here."

"My dad, you know his job...I can't believe this."

Gerry finally stood up. "One of you two need to tell me what is going on here."

"We..use to date." Sunshine said.

"For almost two years," I said.

Everyone was shocked. "What about Ray?" Julius asked.

"Budds?" Sunshine asked. "What could you possibly see in that guy."

"He's been nice to me, Blue, will you trade spots, I want to see Ronnie."

"We call him Sunshine, but okay." I wrapped my arms around him. "I can't believe its really you!"

"I know." He stroked my hair.

As if summoned there to ruin our moment. Ray came up. "I got out of gym, whats up Ger? I'm starving!"

Everyone went silent. "Hey Mary, mind if I sit by you?" He sat down, it was awkward. Sunshine, grabbed my knee underneath the table. He smiled at me.

This was going to get complicated. I could tell.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: Okay you have to let me know what you think.**

**I'm not so sure right now, I like it but I don't know**

**kinda too HSM ironic. Let me know what you **

**think should I continue or just stop here?**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!**

**Thanks everyone!!!**

**Mary!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay thanks to one review, I have decided to continue.**

**Just hearing one person likes your story makes you want**

**to continue. So here it goes Thanks to LTJM!**

**Chapter 2**

After lunch both Ray and Sunshine walked with me. "Wow, I can't believe its really you Ronnie!" I was smiling. "I actually really know someone here!!" Ray cleared his throat. "Sorry, but could you give me and Ronnie a moment alone?" Ray walked away but I could tell that he was upset about it.

"Ronnie, I.."

"You what?"

"I missed you."

"Same here, let me guess you think that we should get back together?"

I got kind of hurt by that. "Well..don't you?"

He paused for a second. "Moving helped me realized what is really out there Heather.. I love you don't get me wrong, its just...our relationship wasn't the greatest. We fought and challenged each other all the time."

"But we still loved each other, didn't we?" he was silent. "Why did you grab my knee?"

"I don't know out of habit, I guess."

"I thought seeing you would be a good thing...evidently I was wrong. I thought time apart would help you stop being such an asshole." And with that I walked away from him.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. Ray came up to me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I looked down. "He still is the same."

"You know Sunshine? Were you guys friends?"

"More, like my steady boyfriend."

He was silent. "Oh, and you two are getting back together?"

"No, not now."

He smiled. "Well in that case would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

I hesitated. "Um, my dad is really strict. He'll want to meet you. Why don't you let me talk to him tonight and maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow?"

He smiled again. "Okay. Well, can I drive you home?"

I smiled and nodded. I went to all of my classes the last one I walked in and saw Gerry. I smiled. "So you and Sunshine?"

"Yeah, but not anymore."

"Oh, what happened?"

"He was kind of a jerk to me. Not always just in the end. And as I found out today, nothing changed."

"Sunshine. Ronnie Bass?" He seemed shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I know, surprising. I think I might give Ray a try."

"Really? Just be careful, I have seen him in his worst moments. He is...very...how can I say this, a little crazy when in comes to his girlfriends."

"Really? I can deal with it." Gerry got this uneasy look on his face. "I can."

He smiled and nodded. After the bell rang I went to my locker and Ray was waiting there. My locker was already open, I put my books in there. There was no homework so I was able just to go home and relax.

Ray drove me home and I sat there for a minute. "Mary, I really like you, you aren't like any of the other girls around here."

I smiled. I was happy that someone noticed that. "I like you too. I will talk to my father tonight and hopefully you are allowed to come over tomorrow to meet him and maybe after that we can go on a date."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

I smiled and walked inside. I saw my mom sitting there with a shorter woman with reddish hair. "Heather, this is Mrs. Bertier."

"Bertier? Are you Gerry's mother?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Was that Ray that dropped you off?"

"Yes."

"Ray?" My mother asked.

"He is a guy I met at school today."

"Oh, Ray is a lovely boy." Mrs. Bertier said. "Him and Gerry have been friends for years and years. He is a good boy. I think that he would be good for her. He comes from a good family."

My mother smiled. "I'm sure he will be better then Ronnie." I looked down. My parents stopped liking Ronnie when he stopped having the "perfect" image. When his hair got long they saw him as a hippie. And he was no longer good enough for their little girl.

"We should have him over for dinner so you and dad could meet him." I said.

"Oh, yes, have him come over tomorrow? Lets say five?"

"Oh, you will have to make it around six. Gerry doesn't get home from football practice until a little after five."

"Football?" My mom said. "Wow, your father will like that."

I smiled. I went upstairs and listened to my record player. I didn't know what else to do. I decided to go out for a walk. It was already a bit chilly. I was so use to California. I couldn't believe that I was a little cold. I walked around the block a few times. I heard someone honk behind me. It was Gerry. "Do you need a lift."

"No, I'm just walking around."

"It's a bit chilly, why don't I drive you home."

I nodded I got in and felt the warmth of his car. "So how was practice?"

"Good, we are shaping up to actually be a good team."

"I bet."

"So Ray said he is going to your house for dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah, he is."

"Sunshine, looked a little upset. I think maybe you should talk to him."

"Why? So he can throw everything in my face about how our relationship sucked to him and how unhappy he was."

"Look, don't do this to him, you or Ray."

"I'm not, he wanted us to be done. So we are. I am moving on and like I should have done months ago."

I showed him my house, he dropped me off. "At least think about what I just said." I nodded.

I slammed his door and walked inside. Dinner was ready and we all sat down. "Heather, so you have already met a guy?"

I nodded. 'Yes, his name is Ray."

He looked frustrated. "You just got out of a relationship, you don't have to just jump into another one."

"I'm not."

We argued back and forth about it. Finally he lost his temper and I felt his fist come into contact with my face. I looked up at him. I ran up to my room.

I sat on the bed crying. I wanted to talk to Sunshine. He was the only one who would understand. He always had. He would protect me. His dad and him never stood for this and I knew I should tell him, but I realized that I couldn't.

My mom walked into the room. "Ray, can come over tomorrow. But your father said that is it, he will never want to see him again. And if he likes him you guys can date."

I nodded. I didn't care. I didn't want Ray to meet my dad, I didn't want anyone to. The next day I got up early and tried to cover the bruise on my jaw up. It didn't work. I walked outside and Ray was sitting in his car waiting for me. It was on my right side, so he couldn't see it while he was driving. I was thankful. We got there and we both got out.

We walked to all the guys in the team. We sat there talking to everyone. I was talking to Gerry about our class, and how much we were gonna hate physics. I saw him glance at my cheek. "Oh lord, what happened to your jaw?"

I looked down. I touched it. "What are you talking about?"

Gerry pushed my face up, "Your jaw, it is bruised. Really bad."

"Oh, it must of happened this morning, I'm getting use to this new house, I hit my face on a cabinet. It hurt."

He laughed at me. "A bit clumsy are we?" I nodded.

Ray looked at it. He whispered in my ear. "That looks a bit big to be a cabinet."

"Thats what happened though. I hit it pretty hard, maybe thats why."

"Maybe," he said.

I looked at Ronnie and he was looking at me. I looked away. "Mary can I talk to you really quick?"

I nodded, we walked away from the group. "What really happened."

"You heard what I said."

He sighed. "Was it your dad?"

I looked down. "Things got really bad whenever you moved, he saw it as he was allowed to beat me around again. I stayed out of his way...if I even look at him the wrong way he'll hit me." I was close to tears.

He brought me into a hug. "Heather, I promise, I will make it stop, I don't care what I have to do."

I looked at him and pushed him away. "No, Ronnie...I mean Sunshine, its not your job anymore. You don't want to be with me...that is really my boyfriends job to do and you no longer have that title."

He was silent. "Heather, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say...we just couldn't see eye to eye on anything."

"Sunshine, you were the one that was unfaithful..that was where most of our problems came from."

He looked down. "I know. But we still fought all the time."

I laughed. "Because of that girl. Look, I'm not doing this anymore!" I walked away from him and started walking towards my locker.

I heard someone at my heels. "Heather!" I turned around to see Ray.

"Are you okay? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing...are you still coming over for dinner?"

He smiled. "Yes. What time?"

"Six."

With that he grabbed my hand and walked me to my homeroom. The day went by, Sunshine tried to talk to me, and I ignored him. When I was with Ray he would ignore me and at the moment that was how I wanted it.

Ray gave me a ride home and I went inside, he went to football practice after he dropped me off. I went in and inspected my jaw. I heard a knock on the door. I ran down, but my mom had already answered it. I saw Sunshine walking through the door. "Hello Mrs. Beck."

"Ronald?"

"Yeah, my dad got located here. Ironic isn't it? I was wondering if Heather had made it home yet."

I walked around the corner. "What?"

"I need to talk to you, please."

I walked on the porch with him. "Heather, you can't let your dad do this to you."

"I don't plan to. Trust me, I have a plan."

He looked down. "I want to talk to Colonel about it. Please. We can put a stop to it."

"Ronnie. I have it covered, I don't need your help."

He glared at me for a minute. "Fine. Be that way, all I want to do is help."

"Once again, I don't need your help. Sunshine...you were right there is more out there. And we didn't have the perfect relationship..but I still loved you, but I am going to move on now. I want you out of my life..."

He was hesitant. "I don't want that, but if that is what you want, then so be it."

I looked away from him and walked into my house. "He isn't going to start all that with your father again is he?" I could tell she was worried.

"No, I made sure of it." She smiled. "Ray will be here at six."

"Your dad will be home around five or so. I am going to start dinner then."

I nodded. I sat down and watched tv. Finally it was six, and I saw Ray knocking on the door. He was wearing a button up shirt, jeans, and his letterman's jacket. I smiled at him.

He walked in, I introduced him to my dad and my mom. They smiled and shook his hand. We sat down and ate dinner, they asked Ray all about football and what position he played and what not. A few hours later, we were finished eating and him and my dad were still talking.

"So would it be possible for me to take Heather to get some ice cream? Most of the team is usually down at the ice cream parlor."

My dad smiled. "Yes, just have her home by ten please."

"I can do that sir."

We walked to his car when we got in we started driving. He drove to the park and turned the ignition off. "Heather, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what would that be?"

"Sunshine, came up to me after practice. He said that he was worried about you, he said it wasn't his place to say and that I should question you."

I looked down. "It's my dad.."

"Did he do that to your face?" I was hesitant for a second, but I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "Its embarrassing...I hate people knowing. Only Sunshine and his dad know."

"I'm sorry, I will help, if you ever need me to do anything just let me know please, I won't hesitate to help you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Ray that means a lot to me."

He smiled back at me. "Heather, I really like you."

"I really like you too. You are the first guy I have been able to like since Ronnie and I broke things off. I think that is a very good thing."

He smiled "I do too." He looked at my jaw again. I felt his lips kissing where my bruise was and then I felt him kiss my lips. I kissed him back. And then I smiled.

"So are you ready to go home?"

"No, but I know I need to."

He drove me back to my house. He hugged me and walked me up the walkway. "Goodnight Heather." He gave me another kiss and I walked in the house.

My dad was sitting there waiting. "So you are already kissing him?" I looked down, "I did not raise my daughter to be like this. I did not raise you to be a whore."

That last statement hurt. I didn't want to deal with this, I started to walk up to my room, but I instantly realized that was a mistake. "Why was Ronald here today?"

"He lives in this town." I was mad and you could tell by the way I had just said that.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I felt his fist hit my face. I fell down because of the impact. I felt him standing on top of me and his fist coming into contact with my face over and over. I didn't know what to do.

After five or six punches, everything got fuzzy and then everything went black.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N: I wanted to take a different approach, but I didn't want to steal**

**LTJM's ideas, so I took my own appoach.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am updating again, I really enjoy this story, I don't know why**

**but I just enjoy writing it.**

**DEDICATION: ANOTHER CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ME, BUT MOSTLY**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO LTJM!!**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke in the morning to someone dabbing my face with a rag. I opened my eyes and saw Ray. He smiled at me. "Don't move around a lot." He held me down.

"How.." I could barely talk. It hurt even to open my mouth.

"Oh,I came to pick you up this morning. You never came out..your dad left and said you should be out soon I waited a few more minutes and you never came out. I knocked and your mom answered, I saw you laying on the ground."

I looked down. "I'm sorry that you have been dragged into all of this."

"Heather, no, I don't care. I don't want your dad to hurt you anymore. I want you to come live with me..."

"Ray, I barely know you. I can't...it wouldn't be right."

His eyes got this look in them I couldn't recognize. "Heather...please, you can't stay here, you can have the spare bedroom...my parents shouldn't care, I will just have to tell them the situation."

"No! I don't want anyone else knowing. If it means staying here then fine."

"You can't..." He was hesitant for a minute. "What about Sunshine...he already knows the situation...maybe you could stay there."

I looked at him. This was taking a lot out of him I could just tell. "No, I can't and won't do that to you."

He smiled. "I don't mind, you have already said that you two are done and I know that you care about me, I just don't think it is a good idea if you stay here. I want you to get out of this house, please." I looked at him and he had this pleading almost desperate look on his face, I couldn't believe it.

"Okay, if you really want me to, I will."

"I know where he lives, you could go talk to his dad."

I nodded. "It'd be nice to see Colonel again." I smiled. He helped me up, He wrapped his left arm around me, and put my right arm over his shoulders. He helped me walk to his car so I could get in. I did. He drove and it felt like an eternity.

I saw his dad's beautiful Firebird. I admired it as always. Ray helped me walk up to the porch, by then Colonel Bass was already on the porch. He looked at me for a second and it took him a minute to recognize me. "Heather?"

"I need your help."

Colonel came and picked me up. He set me down on the couch. I told him everything, how things were after they moved, and what had happened. "I'm not surprised, of course nothing changed."

"She can't stay there. She doesn't want anyone else to know. Not even my pop and ma. I can respect that. I figured you already knew because you are Ronnie's father."

"I do. But honey, you are just shy of eighteen, what is it another three weeks? Until then I can't let you stay here."

I felt tears roll down my face. Truth be told for the very first time I was afraid to go back to my house.

"I could get court Marshalled for that. The civilian law may be lenient on that but the military wouldn't be. Your best bet would be to see if this young man's family would let you stay there for three weeks until you become of age and then you are more then welcome to come here. Ron and I will make sure your dad doesn't come within a hundred feet of you."

"Lets go talk to my ma. She's home, my dad will be home for lunch in about an hour...we can talk to them, sweetie." Ray said.

I saw Colonel raise an eyebrow. I knew that he had put two and two together. "That sounds like a plan, Heather, you need to listen to this gentleman."

I nodded. They helped me back into the car and we drove over to Ray's house. I was nervous the entire time, I was shaking. We were finally pulling up to his house. He turned the ignition off again.

"Are you sure they won't mind...they haven't even met me. I don't want them to think less of me."

He smiled at me. "Of course they won't, they will see what I do. A beautiful girl, who is amazing."

He made me smiled, I cringed as soon as I did it. I couldn't believe that my face hurt so bad. He got out and came and helped me out of the car. He carried me inside, his mom was cleaning up the house. "Ray, why aren't you in school?"

"Something important came up."

"Who is that?" His mom asked. You could tell she was concerned.

"Ma, this is my girlfriend, Heather. We started dating yesterday but, I care about her, her dad did this to her. I won't let her go back to her house. I can't."

His mom looked down. "Well, she certainly can't stay here, Oh lordy what will everyone say if I let that happen?"

"Ma, quit thinking about what everyone else will think. She needs our help, we can't let her go back there. She is new to town, she has no where else to go, no other friends."

"No Ray!" With that she walked to the kitchen and started lunch for his father.

I sighed. "I can handle another three weeks, I know I can."

He looked desperate. "No, I won't let you go back. I swear, I won't give him another chance to hurt you."

"Ray...why do you care so much, you barely know me."

He was hesitant, "Like you, I dated someone for a long period of time. I thought she was the one, we broke up at the end of the school year. I haven't been able to even look at another girl, then you came around and I knew there was something special about you. Like you said, I was the first guy you liked since Sunshine. Well you are the first girl I've liked since Megan."

"I understand, I've just never had someone care this much in such little of a time."

He smiled. "I really care about you." And with that he gave me another kiss. I smiled at him and once again regretted it!

His dad walked in the house. "Pop, I need to talk to you." He sat his father down and explained everything to him. "Pop, it'd only be three weeks. I think we can do that. Please."

He father thought for a minute. "Do you need me to go with you to get her stuff?"

"No, Pop I can handle it."

"Heather, honey, why don't we go now, maybe your dad won't be home." I nodded. He helped me get back into the car. We went to my house. We walked in, my legs got easier to move with every movement.

I walked into my house. My mom was sitting there, "Where were you, you are just going to make him angry."

"I can't do this. Mom, look at my face, I can't do this anymore!"

I walked up to my room, I finally saw my face in the mirror. My left eye was swollen almost shut, my cheek was a deep shade of purple, my right eye was black, my entire face was beyond recognition.

I almost starting crying. Ray was behind me, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He grabbed a few bags that he could fine, we put my clothes in it, a lot of my clothes were still boxed. He started taking boxes out to his car. I grabbed all of my school stuff and everything else I may of needed. Ray came back and grabbed the rest of my boxes.

We went to his car and I got in. "I have football practice, but I'm going to have Sunshine come over, since this is only temporary at my house, maybe he could take a few of these boxes to his house."

I nodded. We drove to his house, he helped me carry my bags in. I sat down on the couch. His mother walked in. "Ray sit down," He sat down. "Your pop and I have made a few rules, Heather, you will be sleeping in our guest bedroom, Ray in your room. You will have to be in by ten every night. And you will go to school everyday you stay here."

I nodded. "I can live with that."

"I think I can too." Ray said. "Well Ma, I have to get to practice." He kissed his mom on top of the head and started making his way out. "Why don't you go and get settled in sweetheart." I nodded.

Mrs. Budds helped me carry my stuff up to my room. "Please, don't hurt my son the way Megan did. She stomped on his heart in so many different ways, I have never seen my son cry except for that one time."

I nodded. "I really care about him, and after he is doing all of this for me, I could never, ever hurt him." She smiled at me.

I started organizing all of my things. I was tired and I couldn't explain why, I had been like this all day. I sat down on the bed and laid down.

I felt the peace of me sleeping and I was later nudged so I would wake up. I saw Ray standing over me. "Come downstairs. Sunshine would like to talk to you."

Ray and I walked hand in hand down the stairs. Sunshine was down there sitting on the couch. Ray and I sat down.

"You look worse then ever...it was never this bad.."

"It was never this bad because you and Colonel always put a stop to it. Once you left his temper was worse then ever, it had been compressed for so long that it was just unleashed. This is the worst but the way I see it is there is always a worse scenario."

Sunshine looked down. "The worse thing being you be dead." Ray went white with that comment. I could tell that he was upset.

"I don't think I have to worry about that. Colonel said that I could stay with you guys once I turn eighteen, I don't have much longer, just a few more weeks."

"My dad will want to go have that talk with your dad again." I could tell Sunshine would be right by his side.

"Trust me so do I." Ray said out of no where.

"You guys can't...he rarely ever hits my mom but if you guys go there and make his temper bad, he will go after her, and I don't want that."

They looked down. "Something has to be done." Sunshine said. "Us, Ray, me, my dad and some more guys from the team could take care of it."

I shook my head no. "You can't. Just leave it, he won't hurt me anymore and we all know that. I don't want anyone else knowing what is going on. The fact that I had to tell Ray's parents was hard enough."

I could tell that neither of them liked what I had just say but they would have to learn to except it and respect my decision and I think that both of them realized that.

Sunshine stood up and left and walked out of the house. "Heather, just because neither of us want to be together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you still, I still care, even if it isn't like it use to be."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He left with that. Ray looked a little mad. "Was it necessary for him to say that last part?"

"He just wanted to make sure I knew, he didn't mean anything by it, me and him are over. And it is gonna be like that for the rest of our life's but we both still care. We were together for almost two years,"

"Yeah, if Megan hadn't been so heartless we could still be friends."

"See, we had a mutual breakup, we were putting it off for a while, and finally we just did it."

He smiled. "Okay sweetheart. I'm going to get a shower before dinner." He kissed me on my forehead and ran up the stairs.

Later on we ate dinner and then Ray and I went on the porch, we sat on there and I got chills. "Are you cold?" I shrugged, I saw him run inside he brought out his Letterman's jacket. "Heather, can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

He looked at his ring. "Would you consider wearing this?"

I smiled. "I will wear it!"

He smiled and took it off. He gave it to me. I put it on my finger and it didn't fit. He smiled again. "Here sweetie." He took off his necklace, it was just a plain silver chain. He put it on it and then put it around my neck. "Beautiful, just like you."

I smiled. "You are so sweet."

He smiled back and kissed me. I knew that right then and there that this was going to be the start of a wonderful relationship between us. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled again.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: So I have decided to change things up, a lot!!**

**I want to show the good side of Ray. Everyone thinks of his bad **

**qualities, I want to show a "misunderstood" side. **

**Hmm, what do you guys think?**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like where this is going!**

**Chapter 4**

A week had passed and I was still staying with Ray. I was sitting in the living room watching television with his mom. Around 5:30, Ray came walking in. "Hey ma." He kissed his mom and the head. "Hey sweetheart." He said to me and then he kissed me on the forehead. He went upstairs and came back down in clean clothes.

He laid down on the couch I was sitting on. He motioned for me to lay down with him, so I did. We laid down for a few minutes. I started to doze off. But a knock on the front door woke me up. I felt Ray get up to answer the door.

"I need to talk to my daughter." I heard my dad say.

"She isn't here." Ray said.

"Her mother said that you came with her to get her stuff. I know she is here."

I saw Ray walk outside, but even through the door we could hear the yelling. "She is in there, she is my daughter, I deserve to talk to her."

"You aren't getting anywhere near her. I will make sure of it. How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"Listen you arrogant prick. I will get my daughter to come back, she always does."

"You need to get the hell off my property or I will make you."

"What are you going to do, I am not leaving here until I talk to my daughter."

I got up and looked out the window at this point. I saw Ray wind back and punch my dad and then literally pick him up and throw him on the street. "Now, stay off of my property!"

I saw Ray walk back up the stairs and come in. I walked up to him and hugged him. He clung on to me and refused to let go. "Heather, I promise I won't ever let him hurt you again."

I smiled at him. "Thank you so much, honey. I-" I caught myself. For the last day, I had, had the impulse to say the love word. I wasn't sure if it was a gracious kind of love or a genuine love. I wanted to be sure before I told him.

"What?" he had caught that I cut myself off.

"I just am so gracious to you and your parents. I couldn't imagine what would happen if it hadn't been for you!"

"I am just glad that I could help you."

I was happy with Ray. It was surprising, before I met Ray I thought about Ronnie, every single day and what we had. Now, I never thought about him. I didn't care anymore, I couldn't believe it.

Ray and I walked up to his room and sat on his bed. "Heather, I really care about you. I know it's only been a week, but I think that this has brought us together. More so then couples that have been together a month are."

I nodded. "I agree with you completely."

He smiled at me. "I can't believe I finally met someone else."

"I know me too. I can't believe it either!"

He hugged me. I couldn't believe that he felt the same way I did almost. I knew that I had found a guy that was a real winner.

The next day we went to school. We sat on the benches out front of the school holding hands and talking before school started.

We were talking about the game coming up. The second game of the season, it was going to be against Herndon. They had already won against Hayfield.

That Friday there were lining up to play. The game started and it wasn't looking good. I couldn't believe that they were falling apart. I was going crazy. I couldn't watch all of my friends lose.

Finally, they turned the game around and they won. 28-10. I waited for Ray outside of the locker room. I saw all of the team coming out. Sunshine and Petey came walking out. "Hey Heather!" I heard Petey yell. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, good game!"

"I am still sitting the bench." Sunshine said.

"I know, I'm so use to seeing you on the field." I said. I recalled memories from our old school.

"I miss it, but hopefully I get some time on there soon."

"I'm sure you will, with an arm like yours, bud!" I smacked his arm.

"Heather!" Ray had finally walked out of the locker room.

"I'll see you guys later." I ran over to Ray. "Hey honey!"

He hugged me. We walked to his car. "What did Sunshine have to say?" He said it in a somewhat bitter way.

"He was telling me how he wants to see some field time." I paused. Ray didn't say anything. "I wouldn't mind seeing him on the field either. He's an amazing quarterback. Better then Rev at least...Sunshine has a lot of potential."

"So seeing Sunshine on the field would make you happy?"

I shrugged. "In a way yes. I mean, he has a lot of potential and since he moved he probably lost his scholarship. Some universities are gonna have to see him play so he can get another one."

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I have one at Virginia State. I have already signed the papers. I'm going."

I smiled at him. We got to his house and went inside. We laid down in his room for a while. His parents had been more open to letting us stay in his room by ourselves. His parents had asked me if I had ever had sex, I couldn't lie to them, I told them the truth, with my last boyfriend but we had dated for a year and a half before we did.

I wanted it to be the same with Ray. I planned on waiting a while before the thought of the subject even came up. We woke up in the morning to his alarm clock. We had both fallen asleep. It was Saturday and he had to get up for practice. "Do you want to come with me and watch the practice?"

I nodded and got dressed so I could go with him. I went and watched, Sheryl was there watching too. We talked a lot about football and what we thought needed to be improved.

"The left side is a little weak," I said.

"I thought that too, I wasn't sure if it was just me though." Sheryl said. "It's nice having another girl to talk to about football."

"At my old school in Huntington Beach, it was big. Ronnie there was the star quarterback."

"You knew Sunshine?"

"Yeah, we use to go steady."

"Wow," was all she said.

Practice ended and Ray and I went to get something to eat with his parents.

"I still can't believe they are letting those animals play on the team." Ray's dad said. "They have ruined the boys. Gerry Bertier has never played a worse game then yesterdays."

"Coach Coone has brainwashed him." Ray said.

I could see now where he got his hatred and racism from. I didn't like it. I looked down at my plate and kept my mouth shut. "Heather, dear, what was your old school like?" Mrs. Budds asked. "I bet you didn't have to put up with this integration non sense."

I hesitated. "Actually my school I went to in California has been integrated for almost six years now. There is very little integration issues over there." I looked back down at my plate.

"So seeing these animals doesn't bother you?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I am use to it by now. I had to get over it."

His dad nodded. "See that is what they are expecting everyone to just get over it." He was mad, you could tell. "But my son, isn't going to get over it. I won't let that happen, no son of mine will ever be use to integration."

Ray had to add something. "No, never, I could never be like Gerry and all the others. I'm the only one on the team that still thinks we shouldn't be integrated."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that this was all being said. We went back to his house and I acted like nothing was wrong. After everything that Ray and his family had done for me I didn't want to be rude and say my input on the subject.

The following Thursday we went to school. The day's had become very routine like. I couldn't believe it. I did the same thing everyday. Go to school, go to Ray's house, talk to his mother, hang out with Ray, go to bed then do it all over again. It was frustrating. In another week though, I would be living with Colonel and Ronnie.

At lunch that day, I heard Gerry and Julius talking about a fight they had broken up. "We need to have a team meeting. Our team is falling apart." Gerry said. Everyone at the table nodded.

That night Ray had said that coach had called a mandatory meeting. I knew what it would be about, but I knew if I told Ray he wouldn't go, so I let him go. I sat around for hours, waiting for him to come home. He didn't. Around 10:30 he finally walked in.

"Hey honey, what took so long? What all did Coach Boone have to say?"

"Coach wasn't even there. Louie, Blue, Gerry and Julius called the meeting."

"Oh, well what did they have to say."

"How we aren't nothing because we fell apart after camp."

"Oh, well, do you think thats true?"

"No! I mean, we have won all of our games easily. I haven't had a problem at all with any of my blocks, all the teams have been easy to beat."

I nodded. "Yeah but we both know that Groveton is going to be a different story. Everyone that knows anything about football knows that."

He nodded. "We will still pull ahead. No problem."

"I hope so..I just think you need to put aside everything and be a part of the entire team, black and white."

"I can't do that, you should see the warm up they made for us to do. I mean, Blue made it up, what does that say. I don't want to do it the Titans are going to look like idiots."

I smiled. "You guys couldn't look like idiots!"

"No, trust me sweetie, we do!"

I laughed. "Show me the warm up!"

He shook his head. "That is something I will not do."

I sighed. "Please." I gave him this puppy dog look hoping it would work. "Please honeybee..."

He laughed at the new nickname. "How could I say no to that?" He stood up. "You have to promise me that you won't laugh at me and this stupid warm up!"

"I swear!"

He took a deep breath. "Everywhere we goooo, everywhere we gooooo!" He was dancing to it. "People wanna know, people wanna know. Whoooo we arrrrre, whooooo we arrrreee, soooo we tell them, soooo we tell them. We are the Titans, we are the Titans, the mighty, mighty Titans. The mighty, mighty Titans, who ah oh yeah, who ah oh yeah!"

I smiled at him. "I love it." I stood up next to him. "Will you teach it to me?"

He smiled. "You don't think it's stupid?"

I laughed at him. "No, of course not, it's unique. I bet none of the other teams do anything like this!"

He laughed again and started showing me each of the steps. Within a half hour, I had already learned it and was doing it with him. "I'm glad that you don't think it is stupid."

I smiled at him. "Of course I wouldn't. I think it is really neat."

We walked up to his room. We laid down on his bed. "Your turn eighteen in five days."

"I know, in a way it is really upsetting." I knew that I would have to move out when I turned eighteen. Ray's parents had already told him that.

"That means that you have to leave, I won't get to see you everyday for as long as possible. I won't get to see you before I go to bed, and you won't be the first person I see every morning." I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I won't even be able to give you rides anymore, Sunshine will have that covered."

"Aww, when you say it like that it really is depressing honeybee."

He smiled again. "There is just something about that nickname that just puts a smile on my face. I don't know why though."

"Its because you love it!"

"Yeah, maybe that is why."

I smiled at him, I went to kiss him. "I am starting to fall for you, Heather."

"I am falling for you too."

"I realize it's only been two weeks, but every day I fall for you more and more."

I smiled at him. "I was scared to say anything..I was afraid that you would get scared or something and leave me. I thought it was too soon."

"I did too. I just thought you were feeling the same way and surprisingly I was right."

I smiled at him. He smiled back and with that we shared a kiss.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Another chapter. I like it though.**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! Chapter 5 already, I am devoted to this story.**

**I think it is bc I get reviews. It gives me inspiration!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Kip Tyler is their star player." Ray was telling me on the way to the game.

"I know, everyone has been telling me that, but our offense will do fine."

"Only because of me. I am the greatest offensive lineman on that team."

I smiled. "A bit arrogant I see."

"Maybe. Just a little. Okay maybe a lot" He chuckled to himself. We had finally pulled up, I walked him to the entrance of the locker room.

"Good luck honeybee, play your best!"

"I always do sweetheart!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around him so I could give him a kiss. "Heather, I love you."

I smiled. "Do you really?"

"I do, I really do love you. You mean the world to me."

We'd only been dating for two and half weeks. I knew I loved him I just wanted him to be sure that he loved me. "I love you too, play hard!"

He smiled at me and walked into the locker room. I waited for the game to start. I saw the team coming out doing their new dance, everyone watched in amazement, even Groveton.

Finally, it was time for kick off. Everyone was right, Kip Tyler was amazing. He sacked Rev time after time. It was almost half time. I saw Tyler get past Ray and Rev went down hard, and didn't get back up.

"Oh my god! I hope he's okay, I said to Ray's dad." He dad shrugged at me. I saw Boone and the medic help him up. Ronnie walked up to Coach Boone. "They're putting Ronnie in, I can't believe it!"

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah, Ronnie Bass, he has an amazing arm!" I said. His father nodded and said that we would see.

Ronnie's very first play he took out Kip. I cheered for him. "GO SUNSHINE!" I screamed he looked over at me and smiled. I knew that he had heard me.

The game ended in the Titan's blowing out the Groveton Lions and the team had Ronnie to thank for that. And even Ray had many completions! "You were right, that kid has one hell of an arm!" Mr. Budds said to me.

I ran to the exit of the locker room. I sat by the door, I saw the team coming out, for some reason though Gerry was lurking, I thought he was waiting for someone, maybe Julius. Then I saw Ray walk out. "Ray?" He said. "You're out."

"What?" He said.

"I'm not going to let you play for this team anymore." I saw Ray's expression. He wasn't happy. I froze.

"Oh yeah? Jerry Lewis, gonna go and tell Coach Coone what to do just like last time? But then that's right he is your daddy now isn't he? Boone don't cut anybody...remember Gerry."

"I had you cut Ray." Gerry hesitated.

"Your willing to just throw away our friendship for them." Gerry didn't answer. "You can keep em!" I saw him walk out of the locker room. I looked at Gerry. "What was that about?"

"He missed that block on purpose, so he could put Rev out."

I looked down and ran after Ray. "Ray!" I yelled, I was running to catch up with him. Sunshine came up to me. "Wow, just like old times huh?"

"Yeah, good job, look I gotta go, see ya!" I continued to run after Ray.

He was already in his car. "If your getting a ride, you better hurry up." I heard him yell. I sprinted to the car. I got in and sat down.

"I can't believe this, I miss one block and I'm out?" He was fuming. His knuckles were white he was gripping the steering wheel so hard! I looked down. "Plenty of people miss blocks. What makes me so special. I swear Gerry has had it out for me since him and Julius became friends. Our friendship wasn't as important, well you know what he can keep all of those animals."

"I'm sorry Ray."

"Why, it's your fault. I missed that block for you, I wanted to make you happy."

I cut him off, "You do make me happy honeybee."

He didn't smile. "You wanted Sunshine to play so I missed it. Hoping Rev would get benched not hurt. I did it for you, big mistake there."

It hurt when he said that...a lot. "I didn't mean for you to do something like that."

"Then that just gives you a reason to go talk to him, if you wanted him to play that bad why don't you go back to him, wear his ring around your neck."

I was close to tears. "Ray, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I...I don't...I'll talk to Gerry."

With that he slammed on his breaks, my head went forward and hit the dashboard. "No! You won't, you don't tell him about this, understand."

I was scared. Ray was reminding me of my dad. I nodded. I didn't want to make him anymore mad then he already was.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

He gunned his engine and I flew back. I was really scared, I wanted to get out and walk but I knew that would only make him even more mad. We were at his house, he ran inside, I followed and walked up to his room. He was throwing his trophies every which way. "Ray, I'm sorry...this is all my fault."

"You're right, it is."

I looked down. I didn't know what to say. "Ray, I love you. I didn't want this to happen."

I hoped that would calm him down, for a second it seemed like it did. "No, you love Sunshine. So I have an idea, why don't you go live with him and get the hell out of my house."

"I don't-" He cut me off.

"GET OUT!" He was walking towards me. "GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!"

I was crying by now, I couldn't take anymore. I grabbed my bags and left. He was behind me, "I'll be back to get my boxes" I choked out between tears. I left and started walking to Sunshine's. I collapsed halfway and just cried. I didn't know what else to do. Everything that had happened was overwhelming.

It took me an hour to walk almost three blocks. I saw Sunshine in the front yard doing his Tai chi. He saw me and ran to me. I was still crying, when he reached me I broke down again and started sobbing. He took me inside. "Heather, what's wrong?" He asked me. By then Colonel was in the living room.

"Ray.." Was all I could say.

Colonel looked at me. "Did Ray do that to your forehead?" I looked at him confused. "You have a whelp, its bruised too."

"Oh, we almost got in an accident, he was upset, he didn't hit me though, he would never do that." I was still crying.

They both sat down. "What happened. You have have to tell us." Sunshine said.

"Me and Ray got into a huge fight. I left. I hate this, we've been perfect, he's been perfect, but Gerry kicked him off the team and he was upset tonight..."

"What?"

I nodded. I started crying again. They walked into the kitchen to talk. About ten minutes later they walked back out. "Heather, I hate to tell you this but you have to go home for a few days. You can't stay here, for the same reason as last." Colonel said.

I nodded. "Will you give me a ride?" I asked.

Sunshine nodded and drove me to my parents. I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. "Will you drive around for about ten min? My room is right there." I pointed. If you don't see my light on in ten minutes, something is wrong." He nodded. He understood the situation.

I went and used my key to get in. I saw my dad there instantly. "I knew you'd be back." He smiled.

"I'm sorry father, I shouldn't of left."

"You're right, this is all your fault." He sounded like Ray and that made me cry. "Don't start that crying bullshit, or I'll give you a reason to cry."

I couldn't help it, I kept crying. I saw him run over to me, I felt his fist coming into contact with my face and I hit the ground. I laid there, I couldn't feel anything. I knew that ten minutes had past. I heard someone banging on the front door. I heard Sunshine barge in and I felt him pick me up. "You're going to be alright Heather, we're going to the hospital."

"Why?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I was out of it

"Yes, but you aren't." I saw him take his shirt off and hold it to my head. I remember bits and pieces of everything. But I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed with Sunshine, Julius and Gerry sitting next to me.

"Guys, she's up!" I heard Julius yell.

"What happened?" I asked, I couldn't remember anything.

Sunshine hesitated. "Your dad..."

"Her dad did this?" Gerry asked. I saw the anger in his eyes.

Sunshine shook his head and Gerry understood that it wasn't the time. "Heather, what do you remember?"

I thought for a minute and then Ray's and my fight came back to me. I lost it and started crying. I couldn't stop. Sunshine hugged me. "Has Ray came by? I want to see Ray."

"No, I don't know if he knows..." Sunshine said. "I'll go call him, how does that sound?"

Sunshine left the room. Gerry started asking questions about what happened between me and Ray. I told him we had a fight, he was in a bad mood and that I had been part of the reason. He nodded, he knew what had been the cause of it.

The days went by fast. I was still there on my eighteenth birthday. It was Tuesday morning and I saw Colonel and Sunshine walk in with balloons and stuffed animals. They both told me happy birthday, Colonel had to report to base, but Sunshine stayed with me the entire day. "Has Ray came and seen you?"

I shook my head. "No, I wanted him to, I guess he just didn't care enough to."

"I'm sorry, I know that you really care for him, I honestly hoped he wouldn't disappoint you, or hurt you and it seems he's done both."

"Yeah, this isn't what I wanted, but I guess that's how love works."

"Love?"

"Yeah, love never works for me. It's a curse, not a blessing for me."

"Don't say that. Our love wasn't a curse."

"Now it is. Maybe not then. Lets not talk about this..." I paused. "I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, all your stuff is at my house, I went and got it from Ray's."

"Why? He already thinks you still like me."

"What?"

"He basically said that. Your the reason he didn't come to see me."

"No, we got it yesterday..."

"Okay.." I was hoping I could blame Ray not coming to see me on Sunshine, but I knew I couldn't I knew it was Ray's own fault and to be honest it hurt a lot.

I slept the rest of the day and the next morning I was released just in time to go to school. My face was still bruised. But Gerry and Sunshine had gone around telling people I was in a car accident with a friend so that I could avoid peoples questions.

I went to my locker and put the combination in. I couldn't open it, it was still jammed. Gerry came out and banged it for me and it popped open. I got my books out and walked to study hall. I sat there and waited. I walked to my first hour, trig. I saw Ray sitting at his desk and I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to look at him.

I couldn't concentrate in class. All I could think about was Ray and how much he had hurt me. I put my head down and undid the necklace that held his ring on it. I had made my final decision on him. After class I ran out.

"Heather! Sweetie." I heard Ray running behind me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk."

"Yeah, you yelled at me for something I didn't mean to do...kicked me out...and you didn't even come see me in the hospital not even on my birthday."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll make it up to you."

"No, you won't." I held out his necklace.

"No!" Was all he could say. "No, I can't. I won't...please. I'm sorry. I love you, please don't."

"I have to."

I dropped it in his hand and walked outside. "Heather!" He ran after me again. "Please, I made a mistake..please. I love you." He had a pleading look.

I was close to tears. "I love you too, but I can't be with you."

"Yes you can. Please...just take this back. I can't lose you too. I've lost everything else."

I looked at him, "You've lost me too, now."

He had tears in his eyes. "Heather, please." His voice cracked, I knew he was on the verge of tears. "I lost my best friend...all of them actually. I lost football, I may lose my scholarship...I can't lose you too."

I looked at him. I felt tears falling. "Ray..."

"Please, sweetheart, I'll be perfect, flawless, I'll make it all up to you, let me try." I looked at him. "Please, just put this back on."

He held out his necklace. I gave him a weak smile and took it back. "Ray, I love you, I just don't want to go through this again."

He smiled. "You won't ever again. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too honeybee." He gave me his smile and with that we walked back into school.

**End chapter.**

**A/N: I love it!**

**Thanks to LTJM! You give me my inspiration!**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I am only gonna have maybe another **

**five chapters at most. I'm not sure about a sequel.**

**It just depends on how I end this one. **

**Chapter 6**

Another week and a half had passed and Ray had kept his promise. He had made everything up to me. He had taken me on a few dates, and gave me a beautiful bracelet for my birthday. I would hang out with him after school everyday and then until nine o'clock. Which was when I had to be home.

However, it was Friday and I didn't have to be home until eleven. We went to his house for a little bit. "Maybe next week we can go to the game Heather...I just..I'm not ready to go yet. I'll go next weekend though. I promise."

I smiled at him. "Okay." We were laying in his bed talking. "Ray?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I actually have a question for you."

He smiled at me. "What would that be."

"When you get mad are you always like that? I mean how you were that one night?" I had wanted to ask so bad.

"Let me put it like this, you were the first girl that's ever seen me that mad. I rarely ever get that bad. I have a temper, but its never that bad."

"Really?" I was happy to hear that.

"Yeah, I would never intentionally hurt you, I hope you know that. I felt horrible every time I saw that bruise on your forehead. I felt like I had hit you or something. Now, can I ask you something?" He was hesitant. "Are you completely done with Sunshine?"

"As a boyfriend? Yes, I have been since I started seeing you. Sunshine and I had something. But that was in the past and I, at least have moved on."

He smiled. "We've been dating for a month now, and it seems like so much longer. I can't believe its only been a month though."

I smiled at him. "I can't either, I have completely fallen for you, it happen so hard and so fast. It has never, and I mean never happened like that."

"I know, same here, no girl has ever made me feel like you do. I love you more then anything." He kissed my forehead.

Our relationship was still very innocent. After a month, we had only kissed on the lips. Just pecks, nothing more. I liked it. I looked at the clock, it was almost 11. "Honeybee, we have to get going soon."

He looked at the clock and groaned. "I don't want you to go."

I smiled. "I know, but I can't be late. Colonel is really strict. It comes from being in the military."

We got up and we walked to his car. "Ray, does it bother you that we haven't done anything?"

"Like more then kiss? NO! Not at all, this is how I want it, I want us to go slow. That was something me and Megan didn't do, I want us to be ten times better then me and her, and we already are."

I smiled. "It took me and Sunshine almost six months to get to this point, it only took us a month!"

He smiled. We were at Sunshine's. "I love you Heather."

"I love you too Ray!"

I kissed him and went inside. When I got there Colonel was sitting there with Sunshine. "Well, Ron I am going to bed." He shook his sons hand and then hugged me.

I sat down next to Sunshine. "Did you win?"

"Yeah I did. Titans are 5-0."

I smiled at him. "Congratulations."

"So, I didn't see you at the game. The last two to be exact."

I looked down. "Ray, wasn't ready to go. He is still upset that he got kicked off the team. I'll be there next week though. He promised we could go."

He nodded. "You guys spend a lot of time together." I shrugged. "I never get to see you, you should spend some time with me and my dad, instead of using our house to just sleep at."

I looked at him. "I like spending time with him, just like I spent time with you. We were inseparable too, ya know!"

"I know, but my dad really cares about you, he wants to see you a bit. All we ask is for one day alone with you and then Ray can come over a few days a week."

I nodded, "I think I can do that. I will talk to Ray about it. I think he feels weird around us."

"Why?"

"He thinks you still love me and want to be with me."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

I jerked my head up to look at him. "What?..."

"I do. I do still love you, and I do still want to be with you."

"Then why did you say all of that? What was really out there?"

He paused. "I was interested in a girl, I thought that we were on the verge of dating. I didn't want to hurt her."

I looked at him in disbelief. "So you would rather hurt someone that you dated for almost two years?" He didn't say anything. "I loved you more then anything. Sure I'd already met Ray, but I would have dropped him so I could have had you back!"

He sat there, he wouldn't even look at me. "Our relationship wasn't good in the end..." Was all he could say to me.

"Because of you! You slept with Natalie! You were the one that ruined our relationship!"

"Heather..." He paused. "I thought we had broken up. Honest..."

"I don't believe you!" I was close to tears. "I told you I was leaving and wouldn't be back for a while...I didn't mean that we were broken up, I can't be with you now."

"You were so willing a month ago." He said. "I love you, more then anything. I still want everything. I want our life together! Our kids, James and Tara...I want all off that back more than anything in this world. I just need one more chance! Just one."

I sighed. "I can't, Ray has never hurt me like you did. I cried night after night because of what you did, every time we fought after that you had to say something about what happened, it was like you just had to put it in my face. I am not going to take away Ray's chance for someone that cheated on me."

He looked down. "I didn't want to say anything to you, I really didn't...."

"Then don't, I know its about Ray and I don't want to hear your lies!"

"They aren't lies. Gerry told me out of concern, I wanted to tell you, you need to know."

I walked towards the door. "I can't listen to you talk about Ray like this. I'm leaving."

I walked out the door and towards Ray's house. I heard a honk behind me. I turned around and saw Julius and Gerry. "Get in," I heard Gerry said. I did.

"Where are you going?" Gerry asked.

"Ray's I can't stay with Sunshine, he kept trying to talk bad about Ray."

They looked at each other. "Heather, Megan has been telling a few people that she's been going over to Ray's every night or he goes over to her house." Julius said.

I looked at them. "Let me out, I didn't want to hear that shit, because I know it isn't true."

We were at Ray's but his car wasn't there. I looked at the clock it was almost midnight. "Megan lives a few blocks away, lets just go check it out. That's actually what we were going to do."

I nodded. I hated this, I hated that I couldn't trust Ray at this moment. We drove by Megan's house and his car wasn't there either.

"Drive me back to Ray's." I said. They did, I got out at Ray's house.

"I'm glad that I was wrong," Gerry said. I nodded. I walked to the porch and sat down. I knew that it was after ten and he wasn't home yet.

I was freezing I sat on his porch and waited.

There is no way that Ray would cheat on me. I thought. No, he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me like that. I know that. He cares too much about me to ever do something like that. I knew that.

I sat at there for at least two hours. I saw Ray finally pull up. I stood up, he got out. He looked drunk. "Where were you?" I asked. I knew that I was on the verge of tears.

"Heather?" I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Is this what you do when I'm not with you?"

He looked down. "I went out to a party. I just hung out."

"I've been hearing things..."

He smiled at me, "Sweetie, you must be cold, come inside. We walked inside. "Ray..I heard something tonight."

He looked at me. "If its that stupid rumor about Megan, it isn't true." He looked me dead square in the eye. "She hasn't seen me happy and now that she does, she is jealous, and how would that be possible, I am with you ever single second of ever single day."

I nodded. "I just needed to be reassured. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me. "Let me take you home. I'll stay with you for a while, okay?"

I nodded. We drove to Sunshine's. I walked in Sunshine was sitting there. "Me and Colonel were worried. I'm sorry."

I gave him the cold shoulder. "Ray, why don't you stay the night?" Sunshine asked. "Colonel's rules are you can't sleep in the same room, but you can spend time together."

We both nodded. I walked up to my room. Ray laid down next to me. "Heather, I'm sorry that so much shit has been going on between us. I can promise you though, I haven't cheated on you."

I smiled. "I know, I know you would never do that to me."

"I'm glad you know that sweetie," and with that he planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him.

We stayed in my room for a few hours and around three he went into Sunshine's room. I guess to talk to him. I fell asleep and in the morning, I woke up to Ray sitting next to my bed. I looked up at him.

"Wow, I love waking up to you!" I said.

"I know, I'm still on my football schedule. I was up by six, Sunshine got up not too long after, he's at practice now."

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured." We walked downstairs and started to eat breakfast. By then Colonel was downstairs.

"We were worried about you last night. I understand that you and Ron got into an altercation though." I nodded. "I know that sometimes you want to kill him, but remember he only wants whats best for you, he wants to protect you. All I ask is you try to just avoid him, instead of taking off and worrying the two of us."

I smiled at him. "I think I can do that for you."

He smiled back at me and left for work.

Ray and I hung out for a good part of the day. We went to eat at his favorite restaurant. We were in the middle of having a conversation. "Ray?!" I saw a girl with blond hair and green eyes walk up.

Ray looked down. "Megan."

"I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?" She sat down next to him. Ray didn't budge. He didn't make any room for her what so ever. "Is this your new toy?" She pointed at me. I noticed she was looking at Ray's ring. "I remember when I use to wear that....It actually looked better around my petite neck."

I had, had it! "Listen, we're in the middle of lunch. Why don't you leave me and Ray alone, neither of us are interested!"

She got a grin on her face. "Hmm, thats not what he was saying last night honey!"

I was furious. "Listen, why don't you cut the bullshit, I know that Ray hasn't touched you, so just shut up and leave." She still didn't leave. "And another thing, I'm his girlfriend, not his toy."

She looked at me. "Wow, you really are dumb, Ray will just end up back in my bed, he always does."

I laughed. "No, he really won't,"

I wasn't letting her get to me, and that was what I wanted. She didn't quit, She kept going and going with it. "Ray, loved me more, I dated him longer. He still has feelings for me too, he even told me so!"

I laughed again. "I think that all this is in your head. Somewhere in that dumb brain of yours, you have told yourself all of this to make yourself feel better, and if you ask me that is a bit pathetic."

I had struck a nerve in her. She couldn't think of anything to say, so I watched her walk away in fury. I laughed. Ray just smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you know it isn't true, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I smiled at him. "I don't believe her, she is dumb. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ray dropped me off at the house and went home. I walked in, and there sat Sunshine, Gerry, Julius and Alan, I could tell they were waiting for me.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Yeah, this story isn't gonna be longer then **

**ten chapters, I may do a sequel, depends on how much**

**time I have.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mary**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow here is another chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I am thinking a sequel will be made, I just can't say for sure. **

**Chapter 7**

Gerry and Sunshine stood up. "Heather." Sunshine said. I turned around to leave, I wasn't going to listen to them talk bad about my boyfriend.

"Please, just listen to us." Julius said. "You need to hear all of this."

I turned back around. "I can't listen to you talk about my boyfriend."

"No, Heather, please, I'm begging you!" It was Sunshine.

I went and sat down next to Alan. I actually was a bit curious of what they had to say. "What is this about?"

"Ray, it's about Ray...and Megan." Alan said.

"I'm not listening to this, he is over her and he isn't going to her house!" I yelled.

"I live next door to Megan." Alan said. I got quiet. "I've seen his car there almost every night this last week."

"You're lying, he wouldn't do that to me, he loves me. Not her."

"Ray only cares about that one thing." Gerry said. "Trust me, I of all people know. I was his best friend all through the years, that is all he's cared about since ninth grade."

"How would you know? Last I checked, you were stabbing him in the back and kicking him off of the team, he put so much work into the team and you just throw him away like yesterdays news."

"Look, I did only because he was bringing the team down."

"Why don't we go and look for ourselves?" Sunshine asked. "I mean, if we're lying then the jokes on us, if not then you can see what Budds is really like."

"I have seen what he is really like, he is amazing, I love him and he loves me."

"Have you given it to him yet?" Gerry asked. I was quiet and shook my head no. "Then it wouldn't surprise me if he was, Ray was use to getting it almost everyday. Megan has a bit of a reputation. She cheated on Ray mulitple times while they were together."

"Sunshine would know all about cheating, wouldn't you?"

"Listen, I made a mistake and I am paying for it, I just don't want you to have to pay for his."

"I won't, just drop it please."

"No, you need to hear this, Heather, please, why don't we all drive to Megan's house every night, this way you can see it for your own two eyes."

I looked down for a minutes, I couldn't believe I was about to agree to this. "Fine, if it'll get your four yahoos off my back, I will."

They laughed. "Do y'all want to go get something to eat?" Gerry asked.

"Where, no where in town will let me eat," Julius said.

I smiled. "I have an idea, is Colonel home?" Sunshine nodded. "Why don't we let Colonel come with us? I bet that they will let Julius eat with us then."

Sunshine nodded, he went upstairs and a few seconds later came back down. "He is going to change into his uniform then he will be down and we will go eat. Julius you're eating with us."

Julius smiled. "Even if he isn't cheating on you, you are better than Budds, you are a great person, you deserve so much better."

"He is a good guy, I wish one of you knew that."

"I do," Gerry said. "But it's like I told you he has a temper. We all know that, don't we?"

Everyone nodded. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with everyone. Colonel came back down and was in his uniform and ready to go. I drove with Colonel and the guys drove together.

"So what is all this I'm hearing about Ray?"

I looked down, "It's nothing, just rumors, I don't believe it."

"Why would they make this up?"

I shrugged. "Because they all hate Ray. He is having issues getting over this integration thing."

"This town is so prejudice and hateful. I can't believe that they are so closed minded."

I nodded. "Living in Huntington helped me get over that. I mean my dad tried to raise me that way but actually being that way was impossible in California. I mean it was so hard, so many people opened up my eyes up to it, and I realized how wrong I was."

"That is good, at least you aren't like the people in Alexandria."

I nodded. We were at the restaurant. We all got out, Colonel stayed outside for a few minutes. The owner saw us walk in and saw Julius. "You folks will have to find somewhere else to eat tonight." Colonel walked in.

"And why is that?"

The owner looked at him. "I have right to refuse my service to anyone."

"Look, you can let me, my boy, and his friends eat or you can face charges."

I saw the look. He waved a hostess over. "Seat them in the back."

Colonel shook his head. "No, that table looks good there." He pointed to a table in the front. We were sat there and we ate dinner, we saw everyone giving us dirty looks, but none of us cared. We enjoyed our dinner.

We all went back to Sunshine's house. "We're all staying over here tonight." Gerry said. "We're going to show you what is really going on."

I nodded. 'Okay, then I will believe it when I see it."

He nodded back at me. "I have to go drop my car off at my house, y'all going to follow me?"

Sunshine walked outside. "I'm going to stay here and shower."

I walked into the bathroom and started my shower water. I got a towel and undressed and got in the shower. I thought about everything going on. What if Ray really is cheating on me? What am I going to do, I don't want to break up with him, I mean I stayed with Sunshine...but then again me and Sunshine were dating for over a year when he did it. But in a way that just makes it worse. If I can't trust Ray then I can't be with him, that much I know for sure.

I finally turned the shower off and got dried off. I went to my room and found a cute sundress to wear, for some reason I just wanted to look cute. I guess that it was to show that I could still be cute.

I walked downstairs and everyone was back. They were sitting in the living room. I heard someone whistle when I walked in "Man, who knew that you could look so good." Julius said.

"I am gonna be shocked if Ray is cheating on you!" Gerry said.

All of their eyes were on me. I looked down and sat next to Sunshine. I saw him mouth the word "WOW."

I smiled and looked away. We all hung out there and waited. It was finally getting late and we all piled into the car and started making our way to Megan's. I was in the middle of Gerry and Sunshine. Everyone was uncomfortable because the car was so packed.

We were finally turning down Megan's street. I was so nervous. I put my head in my lap, I couldn't bare this. It was starting to be too much for me.

"Is that Budd's car?" I heard Sunshine asked. Everyone was silent. "It is, isn't it?"

I looked up and sure enough his car was sitting there. "Stop the car!" I said.

I walked over and tried his door. It was open. I looked up at them and ran back over to them. 'You guys head back to the house. I'm going to wait, I want to bust him."

"I think maybe one of us should stay with you...you know hide in the back seat...just in case." Gerry said.

"I'll be fine." I ran back over. They still hadn't left. "GO, before you blow this!" they sped off and I climbed into the back seat and laid down. I fell asleep and then I heard the door slam.

I opened my eyes and realized that the car was moving. I couldn't believe that he was actually back in the car. I got my nerve. We drove for about five minutes and then the car came to a halt again. He turned the ignition off. I sat up. "Hey honeybee."

He looked at me in shook. "Heather?!"

"Yeah...wow, so what do you know they weren't lying!"

"I can-"

"What explain?!" I laughed. "Try it, I dare you! I refuse to put up with this shit again!"

"What are you saying?" I heard his voice crack again. "Please, don't say that. I love you."

I looked at him in disbelief. "No! You don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't of been at Megan's. I hate you, and this...is officially OVER!!"

I turned to walk away from him. I felt him grab my wrist. "Listen to me, Heather."

I yanked my wrist away from him. "No," I started to run. I could hear him running after me. I sprinted.

"Heather, god dammit!" I felt him pull my arm. I felt my right arm pop, I knew something was wrong. I grabbed it in pain. "Listen to me, please."

I looked at him, I was scared of him. I started crying. "Heather, don't cry..I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't cheating on you. I was asking her to back off!"

"Asking her to do that doesn't take that long!" I glared at him.

"She is persistent."

I just looked at him. "I'm not listening to your lies." I started walking.

"Its not lies!" he yelled.

"Yes it is! Your a liar! I hate you Ray! Leave me alone."

"Don't you ever call me a liar again, you slut." I stopped. I looked down. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I turned around to face him.

"You lied to me, so therefore you are a liar."

I started to walk away again. I felt him grab my hair, "Don't walk away from me!"

He was just as mad as he'd been that night he got kicked of the team. And at that moment, I knew that he wouldn't show me any mercy. I wasn't sure what he would do, I just know that it wouldn't be good.

He dragged me back to his house. "Ray, let go of me!" My shoulder was in agony and my head was starting to hurt.

"You are going to listen to me!"

"RAY!" I was crying. "Please stop it, you're hurting me. Honeybee, stop."

"Honeybee?" He let go of my hair. I saw the anger in his eyes. I saw him raise his hand to hit me. I ducked. He regained control and put his hand down.

"Please, Ray...sweetheart...don't." I was on the ground and I knew I was defenseless. I felt him stand over me.

"Don't what? You should be use to it Heather, you let your dad hit you? Why can't I? I bet you even let Sunshine hit you."

I was balling my eyes out. This wasn't Ray. It wasn't my honeybee.

"You are so pathetic. See that is why Megan is better, she can please me. She was right, I do always end up in her bed." The last statement hit me harder then any of the other ones. I couldn't believe he was saying all of this.

I looked down and was crying. I couldn't stop. "And no, I'm not going to hit you. I'm not like your dad."

And with that he walked inside. I sat there crying. I didn't know what else to do. I must of laid there for at least five minutes. I heard people running. I saw Sunshine by my side.

"Are you okay?"

I just cried. He grabbed my shoulder. "OW!" I cried harder. He lifted my dress sleeve up and flew back in disgust. "Something is wrong with your shoulder, lets get you back to the house." I stood up and walked we piled into the car again and drove.

When we got there Gerry carried me inside. Colonel was sitting there. "It is almost two, where were you-" He looked at me. "What happened."

I was still crying really hard. "We don't know." Gerry said. Sunshine lifted up my sleeve again. Colonel looked at it. "We need to get her to the hospital."

I rode with Colonel and the guys rode together. I was still hysterical. "Heather, what happened?"

I just sobbed. "Heather, honey you have to calm down, I need to know what happened." It didn't work. "Heather, just take a deep breath" I did. I slowly started calming down. "What happened?"

I explained everything. What he did, how he grabbed my shoulder and how he yelled at me til I was hysterical. Colonel just looked straight ahead, I knew that he wasn't happy though.

We got to the hospital and we all sat there waiting. Colonel pulled everyone aside and told them what happened. "I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him!" I heard Sunshine yell. He went to go out the door, I saw Colonel and Gerry run after him. Julius and Alan came and sat by me.

"I didn't know he was this bad." Alan confessed. "I feel so responsible, we shouldn't of pressed to let her know."

"No, Alan, I'm glad you guys did. It opened up my eyes."

I finally saw the doctor, he said that my shoulder just popped out of socket and that I had little muscle damage, he but a sling on it and sent me on my way.

"Dad, you ride back by yourself." It was almost seven in the morning. "We're going to take Heather on a drive, just so we can talk."

Colonel nodded and we went to the car. I sat in between Alan and Sunshine this time so I could have more room for my shoulder. We drove to Ray's house. Gerry went up and pounded on it. Ray opened the door. Gerry grabbed him and threw him into the yard. I saw the other three rush over.

Gerry took a few hits. I saw him and Sunshine go back and forth hitting him. Finally Sunshine picked him up off the ground. I could even hear him. "Don't you ever go near her again. Or I'll kill you!"

With that they walked back to the car. We dropped everyone off, I thanked all of them, Sunshine and I went back to the house and as soon as we got there I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, so much."

"I love you Heather. I always have."

I looked up at him. "I know, I felt the same way. I'm sorry that I can't say it back though."

I knew he understood though. With that we went and slept in his room.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: WOW, what and intense chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Well let me know what you think!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mary**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow heres chapter 8. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8**

The next day I wend to school and Sunshine promised me that Ray wouldn't hurt me and he and the other guy would make sure of it. I realized that wouldn't help me much in first hour, considering that he sat right behind me.

I walked into first hour and I saw Ray. He was bruised up really bad. I couldn't believe it. I diverted my eyes and looked ahead and sat in front of him. I watched as the teacher wrote equations on the board. I copied them down and paid attention. I felt Ray tap me on the shoulder, so I ignored him. I saw him shove a piece of paper in my face and drop it. It was a note.

I looked at it and slowly unfolded it.

_Heather, _

_Well, sweetie, I don't even know where to begin. I am an idiot. For everything I said and everything I did. I don't know what I would do without you, and I don't ever want to find out. Please accept my apology and take me back. I love you, I swear to you nothing happened between me and Megan. I was going over there, yes, I admit that, but I see how good of friends you and Sunshine are and it made me want to be friends with Megan again. _

_I never slept with her, we were spending time with each other, I told her from the beginning it would be only friendship, but that wasn't good enough for her, she wanted more and told me if I didn't give it to her she would take you away from me. Make sure that we weren't together anymore. She won. I knew I couldn't tell you that I was spending time with her. I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. _

_Please, sweetheart forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you, I know I hurt your shoulder, is it okay? I hope so, I couldn't live with myself if I seriously hurt you. Please, at least respond to this or talk to me after class. That is all I'm asking of you. I still love you, please forgive me for being an idiot!_

_Love always,  
Ray_

I read the note twice. If this was true I had thrown away our relationship. I forced the thought out of my head. He admitted it, he yelled and hurt me. I can't be with someone who has a temper like his. I won't put myself and my body through that, I refuse to! No matter how much I love and care about Ray, I can't be with him. And at that second I knew that I would have to tell him that after this class.

The bell rang and I stood up, I lingered in the room so I could talk to him. He walked up to me with a smile. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't realize I hurt you so much." He was looking at my sling that held up my right shoulder.

"My shoulder was as painful as what you said..."

He looked at me. "I know, about that...I didn't mean it. I was just mad that you hadn't taken my word. Nothing happened."

I looked down. "I wish I could believe that, I've been downt his road before and I will never go down it again. I'm sorry Ray, I can't be with you, it's only been a month and you have already lost your temper twice, I am not going to put up with it."

"I won't lose it anymore, I'll make all this up to you. It won't ever happen again!"

"You told me that you would be perfect, and flawless. This is far from both of those. You can go to hell. I'm done." I walked out.

"HEATHER!" He was running after me. But Gerry was already waiting for me to walk me to my next class. I looked at him.

"Is he bothering you?" Gerry asked me. He looked like he was ready to add a few more bruises to Ray's face.

"No, we were just talking, but we're done now, so lets go to physics." We started to walk away.

"What was that about?" He asked.

We were getting to class. I handed him the note. He read it, "Wow, that is a little too much to take in...what do you think?"

I was quiet. "I know that he is lying, just desperately trying to grab onto something to make sure that we work out. I know that is what he is doing and I won't be a fool for it!"

Gerry smiled. "Good, I think you and Sunshine should get back together." He added in.

I looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

He smiled. "I see the way Sunshine looks at you and how you looked at him the first time you saw him here. I know how you guys felt about each other and how much you guys cared for each other, because you can still see it even now. You're heart still belongs to him and if you look hard enough you will realize that too." He was silent for a minute. "He told me about your guys relationship. And how it was like something out of a fairy tale."

I smiled. "That is how I always explained it. He was my knight in shining armor. He protected me, and kept me safe. We never argued in the beginning until..." I broke off.

"He cheated on you, you know I believe him. I don't know exactly what was said but he told me that you had said something along the lines of you couldn't do it anymore and then you left. And you didn't talk to him for almost a week. I would have thought the same thing."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Emma got mad at me because of this whole integration thing and hasn't talked to me in almost a month? Don't you think that means we're pretty much over?" I nodded. "I can see why he would think that to be honest with you, and I'm not just saying that."

I looked down. I thought about what he said. I knew that he was right. Gerry walked me to my next hour and then Julius walked me to lunch. They were making sure that Ray didn't have a chance to even get near me. I knew that they were.

The day ended and I walked out to Sunshine's car. I knew that he wouldn't be able to take me home so I started walking home. I heard someone honk a horn behind me. It was Ray. "Please, let me take you home."

"No, I can walk." My shoulder was aching and I wanted so bad to take his ride, but I knew that I couldn't I knew that I had to refuse. "I'm walking so you mine as well speed up and stop slowing down traffic."

I saw him look at me and then he sped up. I could tell he wasn't happy. About thirty minutes later I was finally on Sunshine's block but sitting at the corner was Ray. I knew that I couldn't avoid him anymore.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Please, don't just walk away from us, we have such a good thing going and I don't want to ruin it."

I sighed. "You already have. You ruined it when you yelled at me, left me there crying and when you pulled my shoulder out of socket. I can take any physical pain that is thrown at me, by now, you were right...I am use to it and I'm okay with that to be honest with you. But what you said to me...I couldn't take that. I was hysterical...and I won't do that again, I won't go through that again Ray."

"You won't have to I promise this time I will be perfect."

"No, I'm done. We're over. Just move on now." I knew he was following me. I sped up. I was a few houses away.

Ray ran in front of me. "Please...Heather, I am begging you. Forgive me. Give me one final chance. I will not blow it this time, we will be perfect and we will stay like that. Megan will leave us alone, I already talked to her."

"I don't care. Now let go of me and I mean that."

He did. I ran into the house. Colonel was sitting there. I was close to tears again. He stood up and hugged me. "No one said that this was going to be easy kiddo."

I nodded. He let me cry to him and finally Sunshine got home.

He dropped his books and ran over to me. "I'm so sorry, Gerry told me about everything, are you okay?"

I nodded. "It just hurts that he would do this to me, I was told to stay away, I just wanted so desperately to prove everyone wrong, I wanted to show everyone to see that he could be a good person...I guess I just ended up proving everyone right."

Sunshine was quiet. "Ray is who he is, I'm sorry that you got so hurt, but I hope that you will listen to all of us now and stay away. We all care about you, the team that is but especially me, Gerry, Julius and Alan. We saw what he really did to you, how much he hurt you. We all wanted to kill him. We had decided that two had to stay with you. Julius and Alan said they would because Gerry and I had more problems with him."

I looked at him. "I figured. Thank you, you don't know how grateful I am to you guys for what you did for me. All of you, but you most of all."

He smiled. "I never stopped loving you...I wanted to be with you so bad..but I couldn't. I wanted you to get a chance to see what else is out there. I wanted both of us to. I wanted us both to be sure we really wanted to be together."

I looked at him for a minute. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"I am. I am gonna be waiting here for you when you realize it too...well thats if you do." He smiled at me again.

I looked down and grinned. "You always knew what to say to make me feel better."

He smiled the goofiest smile I had ever seen. "It was a gift that was given to me..." He hesitated. "I don't ever want to see you unhappy. I hate seeing it, you deserve all the happiness in this world. I hate seeing those pretty eyes of yours cry."

I smiled at him. "You always were a sweet talker."

He looked at me. "I'm not doing it for the wrong reasons though." I knew that he was right, he was doing it to try and make me feel better, not try and get back with me. After being with each other for so long, we knew what to say to the other to make them feel better. And I knew that was all he was trying to do.

The rest of the night, I spent thinking about everything that had been happening. How me and Sunshine had ended and how Ray had treated me. He treated me like I was a queen. We were perfect, but looking back on it, it was too good to be true. I missed Ray though, as much as I knew that it was wrong of me to miss him, I did.

I walked down the stairs early the next morning and told Colonel I wanted to walk to school, give myself time to clear my mind. He nodded and told me to be careful. I walked out the door and made my way a few blocks. I sat in Ray's car. I wanted to talk to him, make sense of things.

I sat in there for about twenty minutes before he was finally walking out of his house. He looked at me and smiled. He sprinted to his car. 'Heather, I am so happy you are here. I couldn't stop thinking of you and everything that happened."

"Can I get a lift to school, we can talk."

"Of course. Does this mean that you have forgiven me?"

I looked down. "No, it is going to take me a very long time to forgive you. I don't know how long, but it will be a while."

He looked upset. He looked at my sling. "I understand. I know that I hurt you, these last few days, I have felt like I am just like your dad. I hurt you physically, rather I meant to or not, I did. And to be honest with you, I hate myself for it."

"I know, and you aren't like my dad, I know that you would never hit me or do anything like my dad did."

"And the things I said to you, I don't think a million apologies could make up for that."

"They couldn't. Look, I'm going to be honest with you, we aren't getting back together, I want us to be friends though, still talk and be able to be around each other."

He looked down. "I want you back, I want to be with you...but if I need to be your friend for now, I will be. I hope to one day be more again."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I understand."

We arrived at school and I saw Gerry. "I'll talk to you later." I got out of the car and ran to Gerry. He was looking at me weird.

"Please tell me you didn't take him back..."

I shook my head. "No, I just needed to talk to him so I could work out a few things in my head."

He nodded. We went and met up with Sunshine and the gang. Sunshine walked me to my locker, then to class. "Heather, I wrote this last night please read it." I nodded. "I'll write back or we'll talk after next hour." He never wrote notes, he hated them, so I knew whatever was in this letter was something serious. I went and sat down. I unfolded the note very carefully.

_My dearest Heather,_

_I can't sleep, I know why though, it is because I can't get you out of my head. Everything about you...about us just won't leave my thoughts. I miss you more then anything and just to let you know I would do anything to call you mine again. We use to plan a life together and I still want that life. I know the only question now is do you want that life as well?_

_I hope you do. Seeing you with Ray this last month has been almost torturous for me. Seeing you, the person I love most with someone who I can't stand was heartbreaking. Everytime I saw the two of you holding hands I just wanted to die. Heather, I hope you believe me when I say that I love you still. I always will love you. You alone hold my heart in the palm of your hand._

_You..are perfection and I can only hope to one day be as perfect and great as you are. I don't deserve you anymore, I know that...but if you think I am at least worthy of you, I want to be with you. I love you, and please, please never ever forget that!_

_Love forever and always and eternity,_

_Ronnie-bunny_

I laughed, he hated that nickname, it just goes to show how much he loves me. I knew that Sunshine was the best for me. I knew that neither of us could do no better, because lets face it there is no better. We were in love and I knew that I could no longer deny it. I had to face it, but above all I had to tell Sunshine, finally that I still cared and loved him.

**A/N: Hmm, don't think you ave this figured out quite yet..because**

**you haven't there is going to be a twist...**

**I want to try something different then a happy ending**

**what does everyone think?**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hmm, so here you go the next chapter**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 9**

The period finally ended. I ran to catch up with Sunshine. I wanted to talk to him and tell him that I still felt the same way. I went to next hour I usually see him on my way there. I saw him standing outside of my class room talking to Gerry. I went up to him. They both looked at me as soon as I got there. I knew that Gerry knew what was going on.

"Sunshine, can I talk to you in private, please?"

He nodded and we walked across the hallway. "What's up, Heather?"

"I love you...I still love you and I still want our life together, our family, everything. I want us to have all of that still. I always have. I tried to get over you by dating Ray, it just didn't work...I miss you."

He smiled at me. "So does that mean that you are taking me back?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Yes, it does."

He smiled and hugged me as tight as he could. He lifted me up and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He looked at me straight in my eyes. I smiled. I just hoped that everything would go back to the way it was. I wasn't sure if things would or not.

We went home after his practice was over and we relaxed. Colonel came in and he could tell that we were together. He smiled. "Its nice to know that you two are better." He walked upstairs.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

We sat there. It was just like old times. Us three sat around talking and joking around. It was always like this. His dad finally brought something up. "Does this mean I should start planning a wedding?"

I laughed. "Not quite yet dad."

He smiled back at me. His dad was always like my dad. I never really had one so it was nice for Colonel to step in and be a father figure to me.

The next few weeks went by fast. The titan's were playing in the Regional game. If they won this game they would be on their way to State, to play coach Ed Henry! Everyone was excited, especially Sunshine. The game started and on the very first play there was a flag thrown on the ground.

"Holding, number 40 five yards."

I jumped up. "WHAT! THAT WAS NOT A HOLD! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Everyone was looking at me. But then I noticed that Sheryl was up yelling to. It was like that all game. They kept calling every single play. I sat down next to Colonel.

"What is going on? They are calling all these crappy holding calls. Do you think they are trying to cheat the boys out of this win?"

"That is what it is looking like. I can't believe this." Colonel was upset. You could tell.

Finally, Coach Yoast went out there and started talking to a ref. "Maybe, he is finally telling them to stop all this nonsense." I said.

I saw the team huddle in, and Coach Yoast was yelling at them. I couldn't believe that they were the ones being yelled at, especially when they were doing nothing wrong.

I saw the boys run out there and then I saw Julius make a sack. I jumped up and screamed. Julius looked down and said something. Everyone turned their attention to Gerry, he went and pointed to the head coach.

The game was amazing from then on, not to mention completely brutal. There were a lot of injuries sustained to the other team. They titan's ended up winning 44-14. I was so happy that they won, they were going to state and they had Sunshine to lead them there. I couldn't wait, this was exactly what he needed to get that scholarship to the University of South Carolina.

We'd both applied there. I had gotten a free ride thanks to my good grades, if he got this football scholarship, he'd be going there no problem and that would give us another four years together for sure.

Colonel and I rode back to the school together. "I think that Ron is a guarantee for that scholarship." I said.

"I know, especially if the Titan's win at state. The recruiter is going to be there. I just hope that he shines."

That was the first I had heard about the recruiter being there. "What, when did you find out that the recruiter was going to be at the state game?"

He sighed. "He was at this game. I just didn't let him tell Ron, because I know that he would get nervous. Do you remember last year how nervous he got last year when all those recruiters were there?"

"Oh wow, he almost completely blew that game. It was his most terrible one, ever."

He laughed. "Exactly, that is why he knows nothing about the recruiter being there tonight and next Friday."

"I won't tell him anything, because I don't want to mess up his future."

We were finally at the school. "I'm going to head home, your guys curfue can be lifted this one night. But try to be home before dawn."

I laughed. "Wow, you never lift curfue." I was surprised. "I will make sure we get home at a decent hour."

I walked up to the big crowd of people and I waited until the bus was finally pulling up. I started screaming. I saw Sunshine stick his head out of the window and slap hands with people. He saw me. "I love you!" I heard him scream to me.

"I love you too." I followed the bus and pushed my way to the front so I could see Sunshine. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I am so proud of you Ronnie-Bunny"

He laughed. "Thank you, darling."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the other Titan's. I ran up to Gerry. "Good game! I'm so proud of all of you."

He smiled. "Me too. Emma just said she was going to try and get to know everyone...I'm assuming she means Julius."

I smiled at him. "Good, that is really good to hear."

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here."

"Why don't you come and grab something to eat with us? Alan is going with us." I smiled at him.

"No, I just, think I'm gonna get out of here." I hugged him. I watched him walk away. We went and met up with Alan and Petey.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. They nodded. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Ray. We'd agreed to be friends but we never talked again. I hadn't quite forgiven him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. I looked at Sunshine and he nodded for me to go. We walked away from everyone. "Look, I'm sorry about everything...turns out that the Titan's were right about the integration thing."

"Yeah, everyone took awhile but we are a united school now. I don't think that color matters anymore."

"Look, I miss you. I'll do anything to get you back."

I looked at him. "I'm back with Sunshine. That's never going to change."

He nodded. It was like he understood. I walked back to everyone. Gerry was standing there. "I think I will go, but I have to run home first." He said.

I looked at him. I knew that something was wrong. "Anyone wanna ride with me?" He asked. I nodded and walked next to him. I went and kissed Sunshine. "Something is wrong, I'm gonna figure it out."

Me and Gerry walked to his camero. "So what's wrong?"

"I just don't know I'm missing Emma. I see you and Sunshine all the time and I miss her. I see Julius with Danielle and I miss her." He was depressed. I could tell. He got silent.

Everyone surrounded the car and they kept cheering. Gerry smiled and gunned the engine. I saw headlights. "SHIT!" I heard Gerry yell and then the car got hit and I felt my head go through the passenger side window and then...nothing. I felt someone holding my hand. I looked and saw Sunshine and Colonel.

I tried to sit up but got really dizzy. "What happened." I couldn't remember how I got here. I started to panic. Sunshine came over and hugged me. "Heather, you have to calm down. We'll tell you what happened. Just calm down babe."

I took a deep breath and I felt tears rolling down my face. "What happened?" I asked.

"You and Gerry got into an accident. You guys got hit but another car." Everything came back to me. "You both were rushed here. You had a major concussion, you've been in a coma for three days."

"Is Gerry okay?" I asked. I could care less about myself at this point.

Sunshine hesitated. "He is paralyzed from the waist down."

I was shocked. "NO, there is no way..."

"Heather, don't worry. You need to rest."

I sat up. I had to steady myself. I was dizzy and I felt like I was going to pass out. "I want to go see Gerry."

Sunshine helped me up and they put me in a wheel chair. Sunshine wheeled me into the room. All the team was in there. Gerry was sitting up. He smiled when I walked in.

"I thought I'd killed you, I feel so bad." Gerry looked upset.

"I'm fine, I heard. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'll be fine."

Alan and Julius came and hugged me. "I am so happy to see your eyes." Julius said to me. I wheeled myself over to Gerry. I sat by him and we all were talking.

"These guys, I swear I can't get rid of them, as soon as practice is over they all come here. If not to see me, then to see you, Ms. Sleeping Beauty." Gerry said.

I laughed at the last comment. "I can't believe it was three days..."

I thought about it for a minute. "I know, I felt horrible." Gerry said.

I smiled. It figured, Gerry was never gonna walk again and he had been worrying about me. I smiled at him. Then I felt my mind go blank. I started shaking and then I fell forward onto the ground and was shaking uncontrollably. I kept biting my tongue everytime my head hit the ground and I felt my head start to hurt but I couldn't stop it. I felt someone's knees under my head. I saw Sunshine and then I saw Julius and Alan rush over and hold my body down.

Colonel came back in with a nurse. "What just happened?!" I heard Colonel yell.

"Post-concussive seizure, it's common for patients who wake up from a coma." She said.

I felt someone pick me up and carry me back to my room. It was Julius. I was set in my bed and I laid there. I could see everything around me going on I just couldn't move, nor could I say anything. I panicked, my breathing picked up and I felt tears rolling down my face.

The nurse was there with us, she looked at me and sat down. "Heather, honey you have to calm down. Your brain needs to stop the convulsions, it already has done that, now you just need to calm down."

Sunshine came and held me in his arms. "Heather baby, please you have to stay calm." I moved my arm onto him and was relieved.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have a concussion. You just had a post-concussive seizure. Now that you've had one, we will have to wait and see if this is going to be permanent. It could be, it isn't rare for it to be."

"You mean I could have those the rest of my life?" I asked.

The nurse nodded. Julius and Sunshine were in the room. "Are you okay?" Julius asked. "I think you scared the team."

And sure enough most of the team was coming into my room, even Gerry. I explained to them what had happened. Just then, I saw Ray walk in with a teddy bear.

"Heather? Should I come back?" He asked.

Gerry looked up. "No, come in, Ray."

He walked in, I could tell that he felt awkward being around the team again. He gave me my bear and handed me a card. "They're from my mom. She insisted."

I nodded. "Tell her I said thank you."

"So, what happened?"

I told him what the doctors had just told me. "She scared the hell out of all of us." Rev said.

"She just started shaking?" Ray asked. The team nodded.

"If there is anything I can do at all, just let me know." He said. "But I'll be back to see you," He shook hands with a few of the guys. "Oh, and Gerry could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Ray asked.

Gerry wheeled himself outside. Everyone got quiet. "I hope nothing is started. I know that Ray was upset when Bertier kicked him off. "Alan said.

"I don't think anything will be started." I knew nothing would be. I knew that Ray wasn't that heartless. I knew that he just wanted to apologize. And sure enough, ten minutes later Gerry came back in and explained what all had happened.

Ray had apologized and Gerry had accepted it as long as Ray was at State to cheer on the rest of the team. The guys were hesitant but understood.

One, by one the guys started leaving. Around five, the nurse came and took Gerry back to his room, Julius left with him. It was just Sunshine, Colonel and me now.

"Well kiddo, I'm going to go get the car." He kissed me on the top of the head and walked out.

"Heather, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ronnie."

He smiled at me. "You know these last few days have been hell for me...I mean, not knowing if I would ever get to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours again. It made me think a lot, not to mention realize a lot. I realized that you are perfect, and you are the perfect girl for me." I saw him fumble around. He pulled out a ring. "So Ms. Heather Beck. I have a very important question for you. We dated for two years, and in those two years, I realized that you are the one for me...Soooo...."

He got down on one knee. "Will you drop the last name Beck and take my last name? Will you marry me?"

I looked at him for a second and realized that I was crying. "YES, of course." He put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

I saw Colonel walk back in and smile. "You said yes?" I nodded. "I know that Ronnie's mom is looking down and just beaming."

I took a second to look at the ring, it was his mother's ring. She had passed over a year ago of cancer. It had hurt Sunshine and Colonel a lot. It still did and the fact that I was given her ring meant a lot.

I smiled and thought of the future Ronnie and me would have.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: So I will have one more chapter and it is going **

**to be juicy and full of drama!!!**

**And you thought this was a good chapter.**

**Muah ah ah ah!**

**Sorry evil laugh moment. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow it has been a while, but I am back from basic and I **

**Am going to finish this now!!**

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks had passed, Colonel had made Brigadier General and Sunshine and I were planning our wedding. They won state, and Sunshine had officially been accepted to the University of South Carolina, so we would be going together.

"So Heather, when do you want the actual date to be?" Sunshine asked.

"Lets see, how about before we go to South Carolina?" I thought for a minute. "How about June 12th?"

He smiled, "I think that should work." I knew that he knew the significance of the date. It would be our three year anniversary, it just so happened that it fell on a Saturday this year.

We were driving to see Gerry, he had been released from the hospital the day before and he was back at home. We were finally there. I saw Ray's car there and got a sick feeling in my stomach. Ray had been a complete ass to me since Sunshine and I got engaged. He would make snide comments to me and a few times he ran his shoulder into Sunshine a few times.

"Do you want to come back?" Sunshine asked.

I sighed, "No, its okay, lets just go see Gerry."

We walked up the walk way hand in hand and knocked. Mrs. Bertier answered the door and let us in. "Come in, Gerry will be so happy to see you two!" She smiled at us. "And I heard, congratulations."

"Thank you," We said at the same time. We walked into the dining room and saw Gerry and a lot of the guys sitting around him.

He smiled at us. "Hey guys, nice to see you. Have you set a date yet?"

I smiled back. "Yes, its going to be June 12th."

"I'll be there."

We sat down and talked with everyone. I looked at Ray and saw him staring at me and Sunshine. I looked away. Every few minutes I would glance over there and he would still be looking. "Gerry, can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah, just go up the stairs, its to the right."

I walked up, I heard someone come up behind me. I looked back and saw Ray. "Heather, I need to talk to you."

"Hmm, now you wanna talk? I have tried talking to you, but for some reason you are too pissed off to let me talk to you so why don't you just go back to ignoring me."

"Heather, I don't think you should marry Sunshine."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and looked at him, he had a pleading look in his eyes and I knew that he didn't want me to really marry him. "Look, Sunshine is the one guy who has made me feel like this, he has been amazing to me, and now you tell me not to be with him. Screw you Ray, you have no right to tell me that."

"Heather, please, I love you, I just want another chance to prove to you I can be better. Just one more, that is all I am asking for."

I sighed. "No, I don't love you anymore, I love Sunshine! He is the only guy I want. He is the only guy I have ever wanted."

I turned around and continued walking up the stairs, I heard him run up after me. He got in front of the door so I couldn't go in. "Look, please…" He dropped down to his knees. "I have never begged before, but I am begging you for another chance…"

"Stand up Ray, keep some of your dignity, but your not getting another chance so get over it!"

He stood up, he slowly walked closer to me. I felt the wall hit my back. "Get away from me,"

"Heather, just kiss me." He started to move in for a kiss.

I pushed up away, well at least tried to. "I love Sunshine, I don't love you. I want nothing to do with you now stop it."

He was getting mad, I could see it in his eyes. "Heather, you are starting to piss me off. So why don't you just kiss me already."

"Ray get off of me!" I slapped him in the face as an attempt to get him to stop.

No luck. He grabbed my head and slammed me against the wall. I felt my head hit and got dizzy. I feel to the ground, and the next thing I knew everything went black.

I felt someone shaking me. "Heather?...Heather, get up." I slowly felt my eyes open. I looked around and saw Ray, Sunshine, Julius and Alan.

"What happened Budds?" I heard Julius say.

Ray looked really upset. "I don't know, I came up here to talk to her and I found her like this."

Sunshine was near tears, "The doctors said this may happen. She could either pass out at any given moment or she could have seizures, but to be honest both options suck!"

I felt Sunshine lift me up in his arms. "Darling, can we go home?" I felt really out of it. Sunshine nodded and took me out to the car. I felt him set me down and put my seat belt on me. I laid there and my head hurt.

Sunshine however didn't get in right away, I saw him in the yard talking to Ray. They both looked pretty mad and I couldn't tell what was being said. I saw Ray shove Sunshine and try to make a swing, but Sunshine grabbed his arms and twisted it behind his back. By then Julius was out the door and restraining Ray. Sunshine got in the car and drove us home.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told him if he was behind this, I would kill him…" He paused for a second. "Was he?"

I thought for a second, I saw him trying to kiss me and him ramming my head into the wall. "No, he had nothing to do with it, I was just walking and got dizzy next thing I knew I was being woken up by you."

The last thing I wanted was for Sunshine to get into trouble and ruin his scholarship. If I told him the truth, he would get in trouble and could lose his scholarship. I looked out the window. I couldn't look at him and lie to him, I knew it was impossible.

"Heather?" I put my head on the window. "Please just tell me the truth, did he hurt you? Why did he follow you upstairs?"

I paused for a second. "Darling, I am really tired, I just want to go to sleep...can we talk about this later?" It wasn't a complete lie, I was really tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

"Okay, why don't you stay up until we get home, we wil be there in just a minute and then we can get you in your bed so you can sleep comfortably in your own bed." Sunshine sounded really worried.

We got to the house and he came over to the passenger side and helped me get out of the car. We went inside and my head was spinning. Dad (Colonel) came over and helped Sunshine take me to my room.

"What happened?" he asked Sunshine.

"She told me that she felt light headed and she passed out I guess." Sunshine told him.

"She just passed out?" Dad asked. I knew that he didn't believe it. "Sunshine, I want you to go call the doctor and tell them what happened and see what we should do."

Sunshine left the room and went downstairs, "Kiddo, what happened to you? You don't have to lie to me, I just need to know. Your health is at risk and we need to know."

I sighed. "Ray tried to make a move on me, I told him no. I tried to back up and I hit my head on the wall, but he didn't physically hurt me or anything if that is what you mean."

He sighed. "Okay, why didn't you tell Sunshine that?"

He was looking at me waiting for an answer. "I couldn't tell him, he was ready to kill him already. I wasn't going to let him ruin his future."

He looked at me for a second. "I understand that, but I have to tell him."

"Dad, you can't do that, he will go after Ray, I know he will. Please don't tell him, he can't know!!"

"Know what?" I heard Sunshine say. He walked into the room and looked at me and dad. I knew now that he had to know.

"Nothing." I said. I looked at Dad. But at the same time so did Sunshine.

He looked at me and looked back at Sunshine. "Son, come into the living room with me and I will tell you what really happened."

They walked out of the room together, and I dreaded it, because I knew what Sunshine would do. I knew that he would go after Ray. I couldn't let him do that, I tried to sit up but got even more tired. I felt my eyes droop and I felt my mind slowly drift into sleep.

I heard someone barge into my room. "YOU LIED TO ME!" It was Sunshine. I opened my eyes. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?"

He was more mad than I had ever seen him. "I...I don't know. I didn't want you to get mad."

"So you lied to me? Lied to me to protect Ray? What else have you been lying to me about?"

"No! I was protecting you! You, not him!! I don't care about him, I just didn't want you to mess your future so I didn't tell you, it was all for you. I haven't lied to you about anything else." I was near tears. This wasn't like him.

"He told me he rammed your head into a wall. HE was honest with me, and told me to ask you what happened. He told me you would lie to me for him, because you still loved him, and what do you know he was right."

"I don't love him, I love you. I have only ever loved you. I don't care about him at all. I only want you!! Please Ronnie, listen to me."

"I can't listen to your lies anymore...I'm done." The words hit me fast and hard.

"Done...you don't want me? You want to leave me?"

He was silent for a minute. "That is exactly what I want. If you still want to lie for him, why don't you go back to living with Ray?"

I felt the tears flowing down my face, "No, Ronnie, please, I love you, I made a mistake, please forgive me..."

He looked at me. "I can't be with you..I want my ring back."

I looked at my hand and slowly pulled off his mother's ring. I handed it to him and pushed past him and walked down the stairs and out the door. Dad tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him, I walked right past him and out the door. When I heard him follow me out the door, I bolted and ran as fast as I could. A few blocks later, I was in front of Gerry's house and knocking on the door. It looked like everyone had left. I heard someone pull into the driveway. It was Ray.

"Hi. I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

"I hate you!" I started crying. "You ruined everything!" I took off running again. I heard his engine reeve up and he was chasing me. I ran as fast as I could. He got in front of me and tackled me. "Heather, calm down!"

The was the last thing I heard, I felt my head hit the asphalt and then once again felt nothing, except the darkness....

**Sunshine's POV**

It is June 12th, 1972. Today I was suppose to get married to Heather Beck. Instead, I am sitting in a chair at the hospital watching her sleep. She has been in a coma since December 14th, 1971. The concussion she sustained after her car wreck with Gerry was the start of it, Ray hitting her head on the wall made her concussion worse and her head hitting asphalt was enough to send her into this coma she is currently in. The doctors aren't sure whether she will ever wake up, they have hopes that she will but can't be sure.

Everyday I am here, next to her waiting for her to wake up, praying she does. I don't want the last thing to I ever said to her to be "I can't be with you...I want my ring back." Every day for the last six months I have regreted how I acted each and everyday. I just hope that one day she can wake up and forgive me for being so stupid. She will forgive me for being so stupid she always does, I just have to keep praying she wakes up, I just want to tell her one last time that I love her.....

**THE END**

**A/N: Told you it wouldn't be all happy endings. **

**Not sure If I will be doing a sequel anytime soon, I would like to**

**but I joined the Coast Guard and am going to my "A" school and I am not quite sure on **

**how much time I will have to write. But I will try and give the next part to this story ASAP! I do have a plan**

**for this story and plan on making a sequel, I'm not sure which way it will go, either she **

**will wake up and live happily ever after, or she won't and Sunshine**

**will be miserable. Let me know what you think!!!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Mary**


End file.
